Talk:Games by date
Gallery The photo gallery on this page is totally unnecessary. There's already a page called List of Nitrome 2.0 icons, which already lists the icons from Nitrome 2.0. This is just a list! It doesn't need a photo gallery. I propose removing it. 05:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I say remove. -- 14:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Link Problems If I Click ± - Available to be played on Nintedo Wii via Miniclip [{(1)}] The Link Leads To This Not That ----------------------- ↑ :The link for the Wii page was taken down. -- 21:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming section Should Super Feed Me and Flightless be considered "Upcoming" if they are not being worked on currently? I feel like we should rename this section to "In development" to keep it to games that are currently in the works and not just announced and put on hold. Or maybe can we just remove the section entirely? 10:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :In development sound better. -- 22:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Published games Do you think that Nitrome's published games should also be on this list? There are already symbols in place, and it would be as simple as adding a new symbol to signify that it's published. Also, Nitrome seems to be releasing more and more published games in comparison to their actual games, so it would make sense to start listing them down here. -- 16:56, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Just mentioning that Nitrome's lack of games for the past two years is likely unintentional. They mentioned some information about this back in August 2017: "We have been terrible on releases this year and there are a lot of reasons for that...Leap Day has been a continued success which takes resources. Other projects have been more ambitious and through LeapDay I believe we have became bad at managing those. Publishing games has also been a drain on resources." Currently, Nitrome is working on Leap Day updates, Bomb Chicken, and at least two games, one which was being worked on in March of last year and at the time of the previous quote was near completion. -- 20:36, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I believe that games Nitrome has published should be counted because that's a plausible contribution. It may not be their game but they still had a hand in making it known. 20:45, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yee I agree! ^^ 22:59, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :@NOBODY Sorry, but I don't see how this affects the current situation? Frosty didn't say anything to do with Nitrome intentionally releasing less games. I just thought it was a weird thing to bring up, especially because you didn't address Frosty's question at all. Anyways, I'm glad the symbols were finally removed. Things were sure getting confusing there, especially with trying to separate them by type when we could just let the game page do that itself. :I absolutely think they should be on this page, whether it be as a separate section (ie. we separate by "Release" with subsections by years and "Published" with subsection by years) or integrated into the list with Nitrome's other releases. It depends on whether or not it's worth noting on the page itself, the difference between Nitrome in-house and published games. 07:20, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::@RSK: I think I didn't read past the comma in Frosty's last sentence. Very odd mistake for me to make. ::I'm fine with including published games on the page. Since the wiki currently is listing published games separate from Nitrome's games (Template:Games, Previous game-next game box at the top of game pages, Startups), I think we should go with RSK's first suggestions. -- 21:54, February 3, 2018 (UTC)